So cold
by Kitahoshi
Summary: A few years after the movie Metropolis , Tima , Rock , a dark laboratory, what can I say?rated because I find it creepy. R&R please!Nothing too gross.


So cold...So cold the way you look at me. Your eyes are so cold to my skin , they freeze my eyes to the ground , where I can hide from the ice. But I can still feel the cold spots moving across my body and you say nothing. The silence makes my skin crawl.

As I am here , somewhere I don't want to be , there you are , wishing you were treasured like me. I wish that was so. Then I could be you , and you could be me.

I thought you would never be able to hurt me the way you do. I thought there were people out there , the mardukes to stop your cold eyes and sharp words. I am silent , but I have so much to say. It doesn't matter though , because you wouldn't listen , would you? I can do nothing but look away as your cold eyes watch me from where you stand.

I never felt like this with others. You scare me , with your ice splinters. If I were human , would you still loathe me so? I stay in this tank , and you are next to me ; slowly coming back to your world. I look up at you , but nothing can scare me more than your eyes , filled with so much hate for me , all for me. So long have I suffered this , I just want to die , but they won't let me. So I continue to pretend to sleep in this tank , while you watch me from your's , so close to mine. I fear that you will break the transparent wall with your eyes.

You never seemed so sad to me. But Duke Red is stupid. He doesn't know what you are thinking. But neither do I. That's what scares me. Because I know what you aren't thinking. When we are healed from the fall of Duke Red , in these tanks , you're not going to treat me like your little sister. Your lips move and I look over to see you mouth vile words to me , one in particular which I hate more than the rest. "robot". They can't hear you out there , but I can. Duke Red thinks that if your tank is so close , you will love me. I know better. Those eyes are so dark and scary.

But something flashes in your eyes that I don't know. I try to see it again but all I see is ice eyes. You are saying something , but I cannot see. I move closer to the glass , maybe you'll apologize. But what if you'll say those mean words again..? I glance out at where the scientists usually are at their machines. There's no one there and it's dark in the lab except for our tanks.

Suddenly the lights turn off. Where is everyone? I search the lab for people and there is no one. I realize I have taken my eyes off you. My eyes widen , and I freeze as a hand touches my shoulder. I slowly turn around to see you right behind me , in my tank. I panic , I'm about to scream , but you place one finger over my mouth to indicate silence. I don't know what you are doing. Your face draws so near to mine as you trace the face of Tima with your finger. I know the word for this. What was it? Kiss. Yes , you are kissing me. I am shocked. How did you get here?!Before I know it , the lights are on again in the tanks. And on your side , with your cold eyes ... you smile.

* * *

**A/N**

Okay , okay it was an alternate couple. This is about how a bunch of scientists working for Duke Red regenerate Tima and Rock after the fall of Duke Red's tower. If you're stunned , I thought it would be an interesting challenge. Where is Kenichi? Oh , deported and sent back to Japan of course after Duke Red steals all of Tima's parts from him. Yes Duke Red lived in this one. He probably had major burns but oh well , work with me! shiver I never knew that alternate couples could turn so twisted...

DISCLAIMR:I don't own Metropolis or characters there! I admit it! Thanx for reading and please review , despite I'm going to get killed by an angry mob who are Kenichi/Tima fans. Niome? Will you save me? aaaaahhhhh! runs from a mob of people (by the way , this is a one part story , it won't continue in more chapters. Sorry! I'd only do that for Tima and Kenichi!)

EDIT: Alright, for some reason I'm getting new reviews for this story. And reading it again, I realize that if I were to change it than I'd have to rewrite the entire thing. So I leave it as it is to you to read. However I figured that I had better put it in paragraphs as best I can so it's easier to read. Sayonara.


End file.
